Yin y Yang
by AkikoFuwa
Summary: -¿Por que me salvaste? -Porque veo mucho de mi en ti. Tai lung de alguna manera sobrevivió al enfrentamiento con el Guerrero Dragon, y lo ha perdido todo ahora. Sin embargo una amenaza mas grande que el mismísimo Tai Lung se acerca. ¿Sera capaz de redimirse y tomar el lado de los buenos esta vez?
1. Introducción

**Hola! Soy nueva en todo esto de los fanfics y solo lo hago para mejorar mi creatividad así que si tienes una critica me gustaría escucharla. Acepto toda clase de criticas constructivas :) . Si te gusto mi historia y te gustaría que la continuara por favor dímelo, me motivara mucho saber que hay personas que lo leen y les gusta.**

 **Sin mas preambulo pasemos a la historia.**

 **Disfutenla.**

 ** _Introducción_** ****

 _Esto es para lo que me entreno._

Sentir el frío aire contra mi cara al aterrizar en el tejado de una casa lejos del palacio de era la única que podia detener a Tai Lung, era mi destino, para lo que me prepare toda mi vida. El panda nunca podrá derrotarlo.

Empece mi viaje hacia mi enfrentamiento con Tai Lung.

De repente aparecieron Vibora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono.

 **No traten de detenerme** -dije sin parar.

 **No queremos detenerte.**

 **¿Que?**

 **Iremos contigo**

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa y dirigí la marcha para interceptar a Tai Lung

Han pasado días y aun no interceptamos a Tai Lung, pero algo me decía que seria pronto. Por fin conocería a mi "hermano mayor" el maestro que domino 1000 rollos. De cierta forma estaba emocionada por medir mis habilidades aunque sabia perfectamente que o debería de subestimarlo.

Llegamos finalmente a un puente. Y del otro lado por fin lo vi.

Era un leopardo de las nieves. Tai Lung. El maestro que se supone debería haberse convertido en el Guerrero Dragon.

Emití un rugido poco audible para tratar de intimidarlo.

El rugió devuelta y se abalanzo sobre nosotros

 **Hay que cortarlo- dije**

Todos procedimos a cortar las cuerdas. Pero el hábilmente había

saltado antes de que el puente se descolgara por completo. Lo ataque con una patada para impedir que llegara a cruzar por completo. Mis amigos rápidamente sujetaron las sogas del puente para evitar que el puente cayera. Y los dos rápidamente nos posesionamos sobre el. Recobre mi postura de ataque rápidamente y espere a que el hiciera el primer movimiento.

En cambio el adopto una postura a relajada, recargándose contra las cuerdas.

 **Donde esta el guerrero dragon?-pregunto**

 _¿Que? como podría el…_

 **¿Como sabes que no lo estas mirando?**

El rio sarcásticamente - **¿Me tomas por idiota? Se que ninguno de ustedes es el guerrero Dragon. Oi que cayo del cielo en una bola de fuego. Que es un guerrero diferente a todo los que el mundo ha visto.**

Tsk, no necesitaba que me recordara que ese panda sin el mas mínimo conocimiento del Kung fu llegaría a ocupar el puesto de Guerreo Dragon.

 **¿Se refiere a Po?** \- dijo mono confundido.

 **Con que así se llama… Po. Al fin, un digno oponente, nuestra batalla sera legendaria.**

Directo en el orgullo.

Perdí la paciencia y lo ataque pero el bloqueaba todos mis golpes, hasta que conseguí cogerlo del cuello. El puente quedo en dirección vertical. El se impulso hacia arriba y envío un poderoso golpe que logre esquivar volteando el puente, Yo quede suspendida del puente con mis brazos comenzamos nuestra lucha otra vez, pero yo al estar sostenida del puente con mis brazos solo podia darle patadas. Me agarro desprevenida y me dio tal golpe que atravesé la madera estando mi cuerpo entre los tablones de madera que formaban el puente. Me dio una poderosa patada que me impulso hacia atrás y destruyo la mitad del puente ( con lo que ya solo quedaba el piso del puente) enredo las sogas del puente de tal manera que me ahorcaban. En ese momento víbora lo ataco provocando que el soltara las sogas y yo cayera al vacío. Grulla me atrapo en plena caída y ya desde arriba pude ver como mono y víbora peleaban contra el. Pero el hallo una manera de escabullirse y corría en cuatro patas hacia el final del puente.

 **¡Mantis!**

El era el único sosteniendo las dos cuerdas restantes. Hizo un efecto ola lo que provoco que las sogas golpearan a Tai Lung . Sin embargo este recupero el equilibrio para no caer.

 **¡Ahora!**

Mono y víbora lo golpearon, al mismo tiempo que grulla enredaba todo su cuerpo en una soga. Mi turno de dar el golpe final llego, al mismo tiempo que cortaba las cuerdas a la mitad. Mantis nos devolvió a todos a tierra y Tai Lung se quedo suspendido por las cuerdas del otro lado del puente.

Me gire hacia mi equipo a punto de decirles buen trabajo cuando un ruido atrajo mi atención.

Voltee mi vista y vi la cuerda de la que suspendía Tai Lung empezar a moverse rodeando la montaña.

 _¿Pero que…?_

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

 _Oh no._

La cuerda le dio el impulso suficiente para liberarse y no solo eso sin no cruzar el abismo también. Al momento siguiente había aterrizado detrás de nosotros. Todos nos giramos con horror.

 **Shifu, los entreno bien.** \- golpeo a mono bloqueando su chi, con lo que el quedo rígido en el suelo - **pero no les enseño todo.**

Todo se torno negro.

Y luego desperte.


	2. ¿Pesadilla o Recuerdo?

**Hola a todos! La verdad siento que tengo algo de imaginación reprimida así que actualizare los capítulos bastante seguido, tengo propósitos de que este fic sea un poco largo, algo mas de 15 capítulos depende si tengo ganas y si tengo imaginación ;) Sin mas por le momento, a leer!**

 ** _¿Pesadilla o Recuerdo?_**

Desperté sobresaltada por el recuerdo de esa pelea. Hace ya algunos meses del enfrentamiento del Guerreo Dragon y Tai Lung y a veces regresaba ese recuerdo en forma de pesadilla. _No importa ya, Po lo ha derrotado._ Me senté sobre la cama y revise la hora. Ya casi era hora de reunirme con Víbora y los otros y partir hacia la aldea.

 ** _Flashback_**

Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento sola, ya que los demás se habían tomado un pequeño receso para comer, sin embargo yo no tenia hambre, mucho menos rememorando la vez que perdimos con facilidad ante Tai lung. _Tengo que hacerme mas fuerte, el ya no esta aquí pero el recuerdo de esa derrota aun sigue presente._ Estaba dispuesta a volver a entrenar cuando el maestro Shifu se presento en la sala.

 **Maestro** \- me incline respetuosamente.

 **Tigresa, tengo una pequeña tarea para ti.** \- dijo- **En una pequeña aldea a 2 días de camino, los bandidos se han incrementado increíblemente en poco tiempo. Tengo entendido que alguien esta reuniéndolos aunque desconozco quien y con que propósito. Quiero que tu junto con Mantis y los otros vayan a investigar.**

 **Si, maestro-** dije dando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

 **Ah, un ultimo detalle.** \- dijo a punto de retirarse- **El panda no ira con ustedes esta vez, tiene otras tareas de las cuales ocuparse. Te reunirás con los otros mañana y partirán.**

Hice una ultima reverencia respetuosa y el se marcho.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

 _Sera mejor que vaya a reunirme con los otros ahora._ Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando llegue estaban todos allí reunidos. Tenia un aspecto un poco cansado debido a la pesadilla que tuve.

 **Tigresa, ¿Estas bien? luces un poco pálida. -** pregunto Víbora.

 **Si estoy bien, es solo que anoche me desvele pensando en ciertas cosas.** \- conteste. No podia decirles que ese recuerdo seguía atormentándome.

 **Creo que tendremos que irnos pronto, después de todo son 2 días de camino hasta la aldea-** opino Mono.

 **Es cierto vayámonos ya-** dije.

Y todos emprendimos la marcha.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 1 día y medio. Y empezábamos a distinguir las luces de una pequeña aldea. Era casi el ocaso. _Si nos apresuramos llegamos a tiempo para cenar algo y conseguir un lugar para dormir. Mañana empezaremos las investigaciones._

 **Apresuremonos-** dije. Los demás asintieron y aumentamos la velocidad.

Tres personajes misteriosos nos interceptaron antes de alcanzar la aldea. Se mantuvieron parados en frente de nosotros.

 _Esperen un segundo… leopardos, tres, capuchas… Oh no._

 **Las hermanas Wu- dijo Grulla.**


	3. Propósitos

**Holaaaa! Personalmente creo que elegí un muy buen momento para empezar a escribir este fin, ya que estamos en vacaciones y no tendré excusas para no subir ;) Creo que estaré actualizando en un lapso de 1-3 dias. Ai que aquí les dejo el cap 3.**

 **P.D: sus reviews me ayudan mucho.**

 ** _Propósitos_**

 ** _Las hermanas Wu_** - _dijo Grulla_

 **Se suponía que estaban recluidas-** dijo mono

 **Ya no mas-** dijo Wan

 **Fue muy fácil escapar-** menciono Wing

 **¿Que hacen aquí? - me puse en posición defensiva.**

 **Somos las encargadas de interceptarlos, y perderlos-** dijo con diversion la líder SuWu- **ustedes no deben llegar a la aldea. De echo no se supone que estarían aquí tan pronto.**

Las hermanas esbozaron una sonrisa.

 **Siempre hemos querido pelear con ustedes-** menciono Wing

 **Pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido oportunidad de enfrentarnos-** la respaldo Wan

Y tras esas palabras se abalanzaron contra nosotros.

Con una velocidad increíble Wing se abalanzo sobre mono y víbora y Wan sobre Grulla y Mantis.

SuWu se quedo parada en su lugar.

 **A ti te toca pelear conmigo-** se puso en posición y ataco primero.

Bloqueaba sus golpes con algo de dificultad ya que era muy rápida. _Hasta donde se el verdadero peligro no llega hasta que se unen._ Los demás parecían estar manejando bien a Wing y Wan.

 **Hermanas unámonos**

 _Oh,no._

La tres se reunieron y juntaron sus colas, al instante empezaron a girar tan rápido que era imposible ver sus movimientos. Nos atacaron.

Ataquen que esquive con dificultad, pero que golpeo a Mono y Mantis.

 **¡Recuerden la historia!-** exclamó hacia los otros- ¡ **Su debilidad esta en sus colas, tenemos que separarlas!**

 _Pero con esta velocidad es casi imposible acercarse a ellas._

 **Grulla y yo las distraeremos. ¡Mantis! Tu trataras de separarlas. Golpeadas justo en el centro.**

 **¡Entendido!-** dijo Mantis

Pusimos en marcha el plan y yo las ataque primero, aunque era muy peligroso un ataque a corta distancia.

¡ **Grulla!**

Sacudió sus alas, las cuales despistaron a las hermanas Wu por un momento y dejaron de girar. De alguna manera nos la ingeniamos Mono retuviera a Wing, Víbora retuviera a Wan y yo retuviera a SuWu.

 **¡Mantis, ahora!-** exclamó Víbora.

Mantis dio un poderoso golpe en el centro de las colas unidas de las hermanas. La union se rompió y cada una se separo. Wing salió disparada y recibió un golpe de Grulla en el aire (el estuvo permaneciendo ahi todo este tiempo). Víbora y Mantis inmovilizaron a Wan. En el tiempo que SuWu se distrajo la patee lo suficiente mente fuerte para dejarla inconsciente.

Inmovilizamos las manos de cada una y las atamos juntas con una soga. Wing y SuWu estaban inconscientes.

Cuando recupere la noción del tiempo, me di cuenta de que había pasado alrededor de una hora. Ahora estaba completamente oscurecido.

 **Tendremos que quedarnos aquí.-** dije **\- En cuanto despierten las interrogaremos y las llevaremos devuelta a prision.**

 **Esta bien-** acodo Víbora

Nos recargamos en un árbol y esperamos a que despertaran…

Ya era alrededor de media noche, pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que las dos dieran signos de despertar.

 **Han sido vencidas. Tendrían que responder todas y cada una de nuestras preguntas.-** advertí.

Y para mi sorpresa las hermanas Wu… asintieron con la cabeza.

 _Algo aqui no esta bien._

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

 ** _Jajajaja, a que los deje en suspenso…. Lo siento pero como autora necesito conservar el interés, y tengo una idea de que todos mis capítulos terminen así. Pero no se preocupen, actualizo muy seguido ( ya que no tengo nada que hacer) …_**


	4. Confesión y Sospechas

**Holaaa! Se que me estoy tardando un poco con la parición de Tai Lung, pero no se preocupen ya aparecerá… Esta vez les traigo un capitulo un poquito mas largo que los anteriores, considerando 2x1… Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan así que si pueden dejar siquiera unas cuantas palabras se los agradecería mucho… Sin mas a leer!**

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

 ** _Confesión y Sospechas_**

 _Y para mi sorpresa las hermanas Wu… asintieron con la cabeza._

 _Algo aqui no esta bien._

 **Hemos sido derrotadas, por lo tanto nos corresponde contestar cada una de sus preguntas-** explico calmada mente SuWu.

 **Aun siendo bandidos tenemos algo así como…**

 **Un código de honor-** complemento Wing a su hermana Wu

 **Bien-** _sigue siendo sospechoso… pero mientras nos digan lo que queremos saber estará bien._

Los demás también parecían desconfiar un poco acerca del "renovado honor" de las hermanas Wu. Pero lo dejamos pasar.

 **Primero, ¿Quien esta convocando a todos esos bandidos?-** empezó Mantis

 **No lo sabemos-** contesto Wing

 **Al igual que todos, nosotras fuimos convocadas por alguien que no se ha mostrado aun-** explico Wu

 **Pero… Ustedes dijeron que tenían ordenes de interceptarnos.-** recordó Grulla

 **Es cierto. En ese caso ustedes deben de conocer a la persona que las invoco. Que seguramente fue el mismo que les dio la orden de venir aquí-** concluyo Víbora

 **Es cierto-** puntualice- **sera mejor que empiecen a decirnos la verdad, o si no estarán en**

 **prisión mucho antes de lo que imaginan.**

 **Lo que decimos es verdad, nunca lo hemos visto-** respondió Wu

 **Sin embargo…** \- menciono Wang

 **Nos reunimos con el una vez-** finalizo SuWu- **y fue cuando nos ordeno interceptarlos. Pero en esa ocasión permaneció escondido entre las sombras. Nunca hemos visto su rostro.**

 **Pero creemos que se trata de un felino-** mencionaron Wing y Wu

 **Aunque nunca lo hayamos visto su sombra nos recordó a la de un felino, aunque no sabemos con exactitud cual.-** finalizo SuWu

 **Ya veo…-** murmure

Mire al cielo. _Parecen estar diciendo la verdad_. Al parecer todos se encontraban en el mismo dilema. Aunque Mantis y Víbora no estaban muy convencidos.

 **Para demostrarles que decimos la verdad, los guiaremos hasta nuestra fortaleza-** menciono SuWu.

Todos desconfiamos aun mas de esa afirmación.

 **Aguarden un segundo-** interrumpió Mono con desconfianza- **¿por que querrían decirnos donde esta su fortaleza?**

 **Simple. Ellos nos traicionaron-** soltó Wing

 **¡¿Que?!-** exclamamos todos al unisono.

 **¿Como?-** pregunto Mantis

 **¿Por que?-** exclamo Mono

 **Ellos supieron desde el principio que nosotras no teníamos ninguna oportunidad de vencerlos-** respondió con irritación Wu

 **Especialmente si ustedes, los 5 maestros, venían juntos-** escupió Wing

 **Ahora queremos venganza-** finalizo la líder.

Nos quedamos atónitos ante esa respuesta. Pero sonaba lógico. Ellas solas no tenían oportunidad alguna de derrotarnos.

Nos alejamos un poco para hacer una pequeña conferencia.

 **Creo que sus motivos suenan bastante convincentes-** dijo finalmente Víbora

 **Pero aun así… ¿No creen que haya algún motivo oculto para que quieran llevarnos a su fortaleza?-** cuestiono Mantis

 **Podría tratarse de una trampa-** respaldo Grulla

 **Trampa o no. Tienen todas las de perder, según los informes las personas invocadas son simples bandidos.-** dijo Tigresa- **Ademas con ellas guiándonos sabremos exactamente donde están y cuantos hay en el lugar.**

 **Pero ellas mismas lo dijeron-** replico Mantis- **ellos sabían desde un principio que ellas no podrían vencernos.**

 **Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, ellos podrían estar esperándonos-** puntualizo Víbora

 **Es cierto-** cedí- **Sin embargo dudo que sepan con exactitud cuanto tiempo hubiéramos tardado en vencerlas. Ellas no tiene ninguna manera de advertirles, así que seguimos contando con el elemento sorpresa.**

 **Si es así, el echo de que tal vez nos superen en numero pasa a ser un detalle menor.-** dijo Mono.

 **Y ademas, nos proporcionarían información para acabar con esto de una vez..-** analizo Víbora

Habiendo llegado a una decisión, decidimos comunicarla a las hermanas que aun yacían atadas espalda contra espalda por las sogas.

 **Aceptamos-** dije

Lo que nadie pareció ver fueron unas imperceptibles sonrisas por parte de las hermanas Wu…

 **Cha cha cha chaaaan… que pasara ahora? averiguenlo** **en el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Emboscada y… ¿Final?

**Holaaaa! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, así si dan ganas de escribir… ok no :v Para los que quieran que ya aparezca Tai Lung, no se desesperen, ya casi ya casi… Pero así como va a aparecer Tai Lung aparecerán muchas sorpresas mas. Acerca de lo cortos que son mis capítulos, pues estoy intentando dejarlos en suspenso, y a veces cuando los hago largos pues no me sale el final… Pero bueno, les prometo echarle un poco mas de imaginación y creo que este capitulo sera la prueba… Sin mas, pasen y lean!**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Emboscada y… ¿Final?_**

 ** _Aceptamos-_** _dije_

 _Lo que nadie pareció ver fueron unas imperceptibles sonrisas por parte de las hermanas Wu…_

Los Cinco Furiosos se encontraban saltando de techo en techo dirigiéndose a la fortaleza de los bandido junto con las hermanas Wu.

 _Ya casi es media noche,_ pensó Tigresa. Tigresa se encontraba en un pequeño conflicto mental con ella misma, y si debía confiar en las hermanas Wu.

 _Aun no me convencen del todo sus motivos._

 ** _Nos proporcionarían información para acabar con esto de una vez…_** Las palabras de Víbora seguían en su mente, convenciéndola un poco de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 _Después de todo nos estén mintiendo o no, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de escapar._ Dirigió una pequeña mirada al frente. Frente a ella se encontraba SuWu guiándoles a todos a la fortaleza.

Habían echo un pequeño trato para liberarlas.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Ustedes nos guiaran-** les comunico a las hermanas Wu, que aun se encontraban atadas y en el suelo.

 **Echo-** declaro SuWu dirigiéndose a Tigresa

 **Sin embargo…-** argumento Wing

 **Sera un tanto difícil poder guiarlos en estas condiciones-** dijo Wan refiriéndose a las sogas que las retenían.

 **Tendrían que soltarnos-** concluyo SuWu

Mono y Mantis las miraron no muy convencidos. Tigresa aprecio pensárselo por un momento.

 _No es como si a estas alturas pudieran escapar,_ pensó.

 **Bien, las liberaremos.-** soltó Tigresa en rompiendo el silencio **\- Pero cada una sera custodiada por uno de nosotros y estarán apartadas la una de la otra. Wing ira con Mantis y Grulla. Wan ira con Víbora y Mono, y a SuWu la llevare yo-** concluyo.

Las tres suspiraron- **Echo -** dijeron al unísono.

Mantis, Mono y Tigresa las desataron y todos tomaron sus posiciones.

SuWu inicio la marcha, y así se embarcaron todos en su viaje a la fortaleza

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Habían estado andando desde hace un buen rato. Estábamos saliendo de la aldea cuando SuWu paro abruptamente.

 **Es aqui-** anuncio.

Era una mansion tradicional de 2 pisos, aunque parecía vieja y descuidada. Era de un color rojo pálido que se estaba cayendo de las paredes. Había 12 pilares de igual color sosteniendo un techo grande de madera, de color que hace mucho tiempo debido haber sido naranja, y que ahora era de un color cafe- anaranjado. Las puertas principales eran de un color verde con detalles dorados.( **N/A:** pssst… para que se hagan una idea busquen en google "La ciudad prohibida" la idea es mas o menos esa estructura). Nos habíamos alejado un poco de la salida de la aldea. La mansion estaba rodeada por un enorme lago. En frente nuestro había un puente echo de madera de con pintura de color blanco, la cual también se estaba cayendo.

 **Cuantas personas hay adentro.-** pregunto Tigresa.

 **No lo sabemos con exactitud-** respondió Wan

 **Pero debe de haber pocas. No somos las únicas que han tenido misiones, la mayoría se encuentra fuera-** respondió Wing.

 **Bien. Entremos.-** dijo Víbora.

Nadie planeaba usar la puerta principal y gritar " Ya llegue!" Así que como buenos maestros del Kung Fu sigilosamente abordaron el techo de la casa y buscaron una manera de entrar.

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOo

Pero detrás unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahi se encontraban un Jabalí y un Lobo con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando sus rostros.

 **Ya es hora-** dijo el Lobo

 **Tenemos que avisarles-** concordó el Jabalí.

Y así tan rápido como aparecieron ahi, se esfumaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los cinco se encontraban en el techo de la casa junto con las hermanas Wu. Tigresa corto un agujero con sus garras lo bastante grande como para que todos pudieran entrar.

 **Entremos-** dijo- **a la minima señal de una trampa nos retiraremos de inmediato.**

Todos asintieron y procedieron a entrar.

El interior estaba aun mas descuidado que afuera. Toda la madera tenia un aspecto frágil y de color negro. La estancia estaba completamente oscuro. La única luz que alumbraba el lúgubre lugar era la luz de la luna que procedía de las ventanas y del mismo agujero que hablen echo para entrar.

 _Esta demasiado vacío y descuidado como para servirles de fortaleza…_

No hubieron ni siquiera dado un paso cuando toda luz que alumbraba el lugar… se apago repentinamente

 _¡¿Que..?!_

Tigresa sitio que algo inmovilizo sus manos en ese momento. Ante la confusion del repentino apagón ninguno de los cinco pudo hacer nada cuando algo… mas bien dicho alguien los inmovilizo.

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente pero esta vez mas brillantes. Ahora había una lampara colgando sobre ellos. Todos estaban perfectamente inmovilizados. Mantis tenia unas pequeñas cuerdas sujetando sus brazos y piernas. Víbora estaba apresada por unas esposas de metal increíblemente pesadas. Grulla y mono estaban atados juntos sin poder moverse. Y Tigresa estaba en una especie de cama de metal ladeada en posición vertical, con los brazos y piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo aprisionados con unos grilletes.

 **¡¿Pero que..?!-** exclamo Mantis. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por una pequeña risa proveniente de la oscuridad.

Los Guerreros miraron hacia el frente y se encontraron con Las hermanas Wu, quien tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus rostros.

 **Esperaba algo mejor de los Guerreros mas fuertes de toda China.-** dijo SuWu con malicia.

 **Estamos profundamente decepcionadas-** dijo Wang esbozando una expresión de falsa tristeza.

 **Y pensar que teníamos preparadas millones de excusas para traerlos aquí-** dijo Wan con una expresión similar a la de su hermana.

 **Todo fue una trampa desde el principio.-** expreso Grulla con incredulidad.

 **Así es. Nuestro objetivo nunca fue interceptarlos, si no guiarlos hasta aquí de una u otra manera. Sabíamos que nuestra derrota estaba asegurada si los enfrentábamos…**

 **todos nosotros estábamos esperándolos con ansias-** explico la líder.

 **"** **¿Todos nosotros?"-** aunque Tigresa ya sabia la respuesta. Era mas que obvio que había mas personas ahi.

 **Si, todos nosotros-** aclaro Wing señalando hacia el piso de arriba. Encontraron a un sin fin de ojos mirándolos atentamente.

Tigresa sitio ira contra si misma.

 _Debi haber supuesto que había mas personas aquí… Nos confiamos demasiado._

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Wing

 **Todos nosotros fuimos enviados aquí para recibirlos…**

 **Y despedirlos-** completo Wan

 **¿Despedirnos?-** la vos de Grulla sonaba confundida.

 **Así es. Verán… Nuestro líder tiene grandes planes y recompensas para aquellos que están de su parte. Y ustedes no pueden interferir con esos planes.-** expreso una sonriente SuWu- **el nos envió a todos aquí con el único propósito de eliminarlos.**

Al decir esas ultimas palabras sorpresivamente todos fueron desalojando el piso superior. Y en unos pocos segundos ya no quedaba nadie.

 **Hay 1 kilo de dinamita conectado a cada cosa que los aprisiona.-** dijo Wan

Así todos nos dimos cuenta. Las sogas de Mono y Grulla… Las cadenas de Víbora…todas ellas tenían un pequeño hilo que las conectaba entre si, y el hilo se perdía de vista bajo Tierra.

 **Si intentan escapar un cronometro se activara y tendrán 1 minuto exacto para salir del lugar.-** sitio Wan - **Sin embargo las ventanas e incluso el agujero que hicieron en el techo, están sellados**

 **Podrían salvarse…-** añadióWan- **pero no todos saldrían de aquí.**

 **Salvarse a si mismos seria un tanto egoísta, pero quedarse sin hacer nada es aun mas tonto. Si esperan sin hacer nada, la dinamita eventualmente explotara se hayan movido o no-** explico SuWu.

 **Decidan-** dijeron las tres al unísono antes de desaparecer.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados.

 _Calma, siempre hay una salida. No hay tiempo que perder-_ se recordó Tigresa.

 **Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Ya las han oído, detonara nos movamos o no. Tenemos que armar un plan-** la voz de Tigresa resonó en la sala. Apenas terminada la oración todos voltearon a verla.

 **Okay.** ¿ **Hay alguien que pueda moverse?-** cuestiono Mono

Todos se quedaron callados.

 **Yo puedo-** dijo Mantis rompiendo el silencio

 _Bien._

 **Mantis. Liberate y luego libera a Víbora. Víbora nos liberara a todos y tu buscaras un lugar por el cual podamos salir-** la mente de Tigresa vino rápido con un plan- **Ambos, procuren hacerlo rápidamente.**

Ellos 2 asintieron con la cabeza.

¿ **Listos? Ahora**

Mantis rompió rápidamente sus ataduras. En le momento que se libero completamente un sonido penetro los oídos de toda los presentes

 ** _Clack,clack, clack, clack, clack…_**

( **N/A perdón por mis efectos pobres, pero el sonido que trato de hacer es el del cronometro)** Mantis presionado por ese sonido, procedió a liberar a Víbora. Cuando lo logro desapareció rápidamente. Víbora desato a Grulla y mono.

 **Todas las salidas están bloqueadas-** oímos decir a Mantis- **están bloqueadas por una especie de metal muy resistente**

Mis ataduras eran mas complicadas que cualquier otra, ya que también estaban echas de metal.

 **Apoyen a Mantis-** dije, cuando vi que se iban a apresurar a desatarme.

 **Pero Tigresa…-** expreso Víbora con preocupación.

 **Yo lo hare, no podemos perder tiempo aquí. Ayuden a Mantis**

Los demás dudaron un poco pero cuando vieron a Mantis pasearse por el lugar frenéticamente en busca de una salida cambiaron de opinion. Todos salieron a auxiliar a Mantis.

Intente moverme, pero sin resultado. Paseaba mi mirada por el lugar en busca que algo que pudiera liberarme. Había una pluma en el suelo, debido haber pertenecido a la persona que la ato. Intento alcanzarla con su cola pero estaba demasiado lejos. Ladeo aun mas su cuerpo y finalmente la alcanzo. Coloco la pluma en un pequeño espacio debajo que su mano izquierda e intento sacar su mano apoyándose en la pluma que era suave y serviría para deslizar su mano fuera.

Finalmente lo logro.

 **¡Tigresa!-** oyó la voz de Víbora proceder de arriba. Habían logrado reabrir el agujero en el techo y ya se encontraban todos afuera esperando por ella.

No le quedaban mas que 15 segundos.

Con su mano izquierda ya libre. Procedió a romper el grillete de la mano derecha. Y luego a liberar sus pies.

No mas que 5 segundos.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Fue escalando hasta llegar al piso de arriba. Hasta que vio la mano de mono saliendo del agujero con un claro mensaje.

 _Salta._

 _2 segundos._

Salto.

 ** _Clack, clack… KABOOOM_**

Nunca supo si llego a tomar la mano de mono.

Pero lo ultimo que vieron nuestros heroes fue una luz brillante y cegadora.

Y después… nada.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Si lo se… en mi cabeza se vio mejor. Les prometo improvisar mis efectos._**


	6. Visiones, Recuerdos y Despedida

**Holaaaaaa! Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por sus reviews** , **no se imaginan cuanto de ayuda y motiva. Y pues no tengo gran cosa que decir excepto… Disfruten el capitulo!**

 **OoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooO**

 ** _Visiones, Recuerdos y Despedida_**

 _Pero lo ultimo que vieron nuestro heroes fue una luz brillante y cegadora._

 _Y después… nada._

OoOoOoOoOooooOooOooOoOoOo

En un lugar lejos de ahi. El maestro Shifu se encontraba meditando (o al menos eso intentaba) debajo del Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Había algo perturbando su mente, impidiéndole concentrarse. Fue en ese momento y en ese estado cuando se percato…

De que estaba preocupado.

Su ultima conversación con Oogway antes de que este ascendiera al Mundo Espiritual lo tenia preocupado.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Prométemelo, Shifu. Prométeme que vas a creer.-** dijo Oogway esbozando una leve sonrisa con una expresión de suplica.

 **Yo, yo… tratare-** respondió Shifu.

 **Muy bien-** dijo Oogway, en su expresión se leía una profunda calma. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.- **Mi momento ha llegado…**

 **¿Como dice?-** Shifu tenia una expresión alarmada en el rostro.

 **Pero antes, debo advertirte. Tuve una ultima vision… El mundo como lo conocemos peligra. Alguien tratara de perturbar la paz del valle y de toda China. Y solo dependerá de ustedes el protegerla. En mi vision pude observar un felino con deseos de venganza, y llamas cubriendo todo el lugar. -** relato Oogway mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

 **Es-o, eso es… imposible-** Shifu trato de procesar la información

 **Nada es imposible-** le recordó Oogway

 **P- p- pero u-usted mismo lo dijo El panda ti- tiene posibilidades de derrotar a Tai Lung. ¡El es el Guerreo Dragon!-** ahora si, Shifu había perdido todo rastro de calma.

 **Yo nunca dije que ese felino era Tai Lung…-** respondió Oogway con calma.

 **Ahhh-** Shifu soltó un gran suspiro- **entonces no es el.**

 **Aunque no significa que no sea una posibilidad-** replico con una ligera sonrisa

Shifu lo observo con marcada incredulidad…¡Vaya que disfrutaba de alterarle los nervios!

 **Sin embargo esto es algo que deberán enfrentar solos-** respondió Oogway con renovada seriedad.

Shifu recupero su expresión confundida.

 **Debes continuar tu viaje sin mi-** explico al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su bastón.

 **¿Qu- que…?-** ahora Shifu lo comprendía todo.

Oogway se encamino hasta el borde del acantilado.

 **¡Maestro!- l** lamo Shifu desesperado **\- ¡No puede dejarme!**

Cuando Oogway llego al borde, dio media vuelta y lo encaro.

Oogway con una expresión de infinita paz hizo un ultimo gesto de despedida- **Solo tienes que creer.**

Una lluvia de pétalos lo envolvió, y finalmente se fue…

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Aun después de todos los acontecimientos, esos recuerdos seguían rondando por su mente. Po había derrotado a Tai lung… Sin embargo Oogway nunca mencionó que Tai lung fuera la amenaza

Pero lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba eran sus propias visiones. Llenas de odio y destrucción… Tal vez fue ingenuo pensar que Tai Lung era la única amenaza. Incluso después de su derrota… Eso solo tenia un significado.

Una amenaza mas grande que el mismo Tai lung se avecinaba y tenían que estar preparados.

 _El panda ha dominado el rollo del Dragon, que ciertamente le otorga ciertos poderes. Pero eso no lo es todo._ Por ese motivo había decidido no enviar a Po con ellos. Tenia un arduo entrenamiento por delante. Después de todo el era el Guerrero Dragon y su deber era defender el valle, era su trabajo como el guerrea mas fuerte.

 _Si ese felino es mas tan fuerte como para causar la destrucción que vi en mis visones supongo que Po necesitara "ese" entrenamiento._

Lo que Shifu no sabia era que Oogway se había reservado unos cuantos detalles para el mismo… 1."ese entrenamiento" era un entrenamiento legendario y muy poderoso incluso mas que el rollo del dragon. 2 El entrenamiento no estaba necesariamente destinado al propio guerrero dragon.

 _Supongo que el decírselo al elegido sera mi deber-_ pensó Oogway

Oogway omitió el nombra ya que ni siquiera el estaba seguro de quien seria el elegido para derrotar a ese felino y poner en practica el entrenamiento.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Ajena a las preocupaciones de su maestro. Víbora se encontraba tendida inconsciente cerca de un árbol. La detonación fue lo bastante fuerte para enviarla lejos la casa destruida.

 **Hey… hey, Víbora ¿estas bien?-** la voz de Mantis resonaba en el silencio sepulcral del lugar.

Víbora fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Al principio su vision era borrosa, pero al acostumbrarse de nuevo a la conciencia y el entorno, su visón se aclaro y pudo ver a Mantis a lado de ella, cubierto de tierra y unas cuantas heridas menores.

 **¿Mantis? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde están los otros?-** pregunto víbora con voz débil

 **Los otros deben de estar del otro lado del lago. La detonación nos envió a todos a diferentes lugares-** explico el.

Víbora trato de moverse pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Sintió un intenso mareo y se echo nuevamente en el suelo.

 **Sera mejore que te no te muevas por un rato. A mi me tomo 20 minutos empezar a moverme.**

Víbora dirigió un vistazo a su alrededor. La explosion los había enviando lejos de la casa y cerca del borde del lago, habían pasado unas cuantas horas inconscientes, eran las 6 tal vez 5 de la mañana y había niebla cubriendo todo el lugar.

 _Espero que los otros estén bien_ **-** pensó

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un extraño ruido proveniente de la dirección del lago. Ambos dirigieron su vista a esa dirección. Sin embargo era difícil ver algo debido a la niebla. El extraño sonido continuaba pero se oía mas como un… ¿aleteo? Poco a poco una figura se abrió paso a través de la niebla.

Se trataba de Grulla. Quien venia cargando a Mono, que al parecer estaba inconsciente. Grulla tenia un aspecto terrible, cubierto de polvo y al parecer un ala lastimada, parecía a punto de colapsar. A penas llego al borde del lago y se desplomo. Mantis fue corriendo a auxiliarlos, que bien si Grulla no estaba inconsciente pareciera a punto de estarlo.

 **Mono esta en el estado mas grave-** jadeo- **el fue el que estaba mas cerca de la explosion-** dijo grulla entrecortada mente.

Mono tenia heridas mas graves, unas cuantas cortadas y quemaduras que si bien no se atendían a tiempo podían llegar a ser peligrosas.

Mantis lo examino de inmediato.

 **Tenemos que volver a la aldea, su estado no es del todo bueno.-** explico Mantis.

 **Esperen-** interrumpió Víbora- **¿Donde esta Tigresa?**

Toda la estancia se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Después de todo ella aun se encontraba dentro de la casa. Y no sabían si mono había logrado sacarla o no.

Mantis suspiro- **Por ahora tenemos que darle prioridad al estado de Mono. Después de todo no sabemos si logro sacarla o no.**

 **Pero no podemos abandonar a Tigresa-** exclamo Víbora.

…

 **Vayan ustedes a la aldea. Yo me quedaré y la buscare.-** para sorpresa de todos fue Grulla quien rompió el silencio.

 **Pero no estas en condiciones de volar-** le recordó Mantis, refiriéndose a su ala lastimada.

 **No es nada. Además no tenemos otra opción. No podemos abandonar a tigresa pero tampoco podemos hacer a Mono esperar.-** dijo Grulla con firmeza. Seguía un poco pálido pero al parecer con fuerzas renovadas.

 **Esta bien nosotros nos adelantaremos-** dijo Mantis refiriéndose a Víbora, Mono y el.- **pero si no la encuentras en 2 horas tendrás que volver tu también a la aldea para tratar tu ala.**

 **Bien-** dijo grulla

Y así todos partieron a diferentes lugares…

 ** _oOOOoooOOOOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooooo_**

 ** _QUE PASARA AHORA? Donde esta tigresa? pues tendrán que esperar la siguiente capitulo…_**


	7. El Rollo Shenghuo

**Holaaaaa! Que tal? De nuevo gracias por todos sus reviews. Por favor si les gusta mi historia les pido que se tomen el tiempo para dejar su review, se los agradeceré. Y acerca de la duración de mis capítulos, les prometo ya no hacerlos tan cortos (como el 2do capitulo)… sin mas pasen y lean!**

 ** _oOooOooOoooOoOoOooooOooOoOoOooOoOoooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo_**

 ** _El Rollo Shenghuo_**

 _Y así todos partieron diferentes lugares…_

OoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOo

Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas. Mantis y víbora se encontraban en casa de un conejo que era doctor. Mono se encontraba tendido en una cama frente a ellos. Estaba aun inconsciente y con numerosas vendas alrededor de sus brazos y cabeza.

 **¿Crees que despierte pronto?-** la voz de Víbora rompió el silencio

 **No lo se. Podría despertar pronto o en unas cuantas horas.**

De pronto un sonido proveniente de afuera alerto sus sentidos. Pero se relajaron al percatarse de que se trataba de Grulla. Ambos se dirigieron afuera para hablar con el, ya que no querían perturbar a su compañero herido.

 **¿La has encontrado?-** pregunto Víbora esperanzada mirando alrededor

 **No, he buscado por todas partes, pero no hay rastro de ella.**

Ante estas palabras Víbora y Mantis palidecieron. Ya que aun no sabían si Tigresa había logrado salir a tiempo.

Grulla suspiro- **No sabemos si logro salir.**

 **…**

Pasados unos minutos todos se adentraron de nuevo en la casa. Y para su sorpresa Mono estaba consiente. Pero había algo diferente en el, tenia una mirada seria y su rostro reflejaba…¿Tristeza?

Mono giro su cabeza lentamente y vio a los chicos entrar.

Al entran Mantis vio que la expresión de Mono cambiaba a una llena de tristeza. Al estar todos adentro el ambiente se tenso. Víbora carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos.

 **Mono ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?-** pregunto con delicadeza.

 **Si… lo recuerdo-** respondió el- **Se lo que todos quieren preguntarme y la respuesta es no… Lo lamento chicos.**

Todos perdieron el color. Y un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoo

Ajeno a las penas de sus estudiantes, el Maestro Shifu se encontraba en el monte Shon.

 ** _Flashback_**

El maestro Shifu se caracterizaba por su paciencia y por mantener la compostura ante todo. Por eso era raro verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Una ultima vision? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? ¿Por que justamente "ese entrenamiento"? Como se le pudo ocurrir al maestro Oogway, esto es demasiado… incluso para el Panda. Tal vez el no sea capaz de…_

Pero un ruido proveniente de la sala de entrenamiento lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿ _Acaso los 5 ya están de regreso?_

Se encamino hacia la sala de entrenamiento y lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba.

Era Po.

Estaba entrenando (o al menos eso intentaba) con un Ching Jong. Aunque lo hacia bastante bien aun tenia unas pocas fallas. Cuando un brazo lo derribo, Shifu vio con incredulidad como se levantaba y lo intentaba de nuevo. Y lo estuvo observando por un par de minutos.

 _Solo necesitas creer._

Las palabras de Oogway resonaron fuerte en su cabeza.

 **Panda** \- llamo

 **Maestro Shifu-** Po se sorprendió ya que no lo había oído. Su distracción le costo un buen golpe en el brazo por parte del Ching Jong.

 **Hare un viaje hacia el monte Shon. Durante el tiempo que no este tu quedaras a cargo.**

A Po se le iluminaron los ojos y lanzo una carcajada de alegría. El maestro un poco irritado por la interrupción de su alumno prosiguió

 **Los 5 deberían llegar pronto de la misión de la que te hable. Cuando llegan diles que estaré ausente unos cuantos días. Partir mañana-** y habiendo dicho eso Shifu se retiro de la sala y procedió a prepararse para su viaje.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Estaba parado en la entrada del tempo Shaolin. El templo Shaolin era un monumento color Rojo con 2 pilares de en forma de Dragón de color dorado en cada lado, sosteniendo la estructura.

Respiro profundo y entro. Por dentro no era tan diferente de como era afuera, tenia un papel tapiz color Rojo con dragones dorados. Enfrente de el había un largo pasillo y al final del pasillo hacia una especie de trono. En el se hallaba sentada la Maestra Mei. Era una bella pavo real color azul claro y cola color jade.

Shifu, se inclino con respeto ante la maestra. La maestra le respondió el saludo.

 **Shifu ¿no es así? del Palacio de jade-** hablo la maestra.

 **Si así es**

 **¿Que es lo que busca aquí?**

 **Buco el rollo Shenghuo-** respondió el.

 **Lo siento pero no puedo dárselo. Ese rollo ha sido custodiado en este templo por mas de 100 años.-** la vos de la Maestra Mei resonó fuerte y clara en la sala.

Shifu ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Y le comunico acerca del motivo de su visita: la visión, la despedida de Oogway y "el entrenamiento"

Al terminar, Mei quedo atónita.

 **Y-ya veo. Así que el maestro Oogway ya no esta.-** el tono de la Maestra delataba tristeza y pesar- **Pero aun no me has dicho quien llevara a cabo "ese" entrenamiento.**

 **Es por que ni siquiera yo lo se-** respondió Shifu un poco avergonzado.

 **Ya veo.-** la maestra exhaló- **creo que ya es hora de que nos reunamos. Si la amenaza es tan grande como para recolectar los rollos, creo que amerita una reunión y un plan. Yo te acompañare a visitar a los otros maestros y a recolectar los rollos.**

Shifu se sorprendió un poco pero asintió con la cabeza.

 **Ven conmigo. Tomaremos el rollo y después nos iremos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y el ambiente aun seguía apagado.

 **Debemos regresar al Palacio de Jade-** dijo finalmente Grulla- **tenemos que informar al maestro Shifu de los planes de los bandidos.**

 **Supongo que tienes razón-** dijo Mantis- **Sin embargo…**

¿ **Que pasa?-** cuestiono Mono, quien ya se había recuperado un poco.

 **¿Nadie noto algo raro en las Hermanas Wu? Me refiero… Nos dieron pistas para salir de ahí.**

Todos se quedaron estáticos.

 **Es cierto-** recordó Víbora- **pareciera que su intención era que saliéramos.**

 **¿Pero con que propósito?-** pregunto Mono

Nadie respondió.

 **Esto lo hace aun mas sospechoso. Con mas razón tenemos que apresurarnos en volver-** finalizo Mantis.

Todos asintieron.

 **Partiremos en unos cuantos días mas-** anuncio Mantis

 **Pero yo ya puedo viajar-** aclaro Mono

Mantis se vio un tanto descubierto- **No es por eso. Es solo que… Siento que Tigresa puede aparecer pronto.**

 **Mantis, sabemos que Tigresa no salió de la casa-** le recordó Víbora con tristeza y dulzura

 **Es solo que me resulta difícil de creer-** dijo Mantis cabizbajo

 **Lo entendemos.** \- dijo Víbora- **A todos nos resulta difícil de creer pero si ella estuviera aquí. Nos diría que le diéramos prioridad a regresar al Palacio de Jade e informar todo lo que sabemos.**

 **Es verdad-** recalco Grulla.

 **Siendo así partiremos mañana-** dijo Mantis al tiempo que se encaminaba afuera.

OoOoOooOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooOOoO


	8. El Secreto de los rollos

**Hola! Les informo que ya no me será posible actualizar cada día, no me maten :v Lo que pasa es que mi mama me dice loca sin vida social por estar todo el dia en la computadora y estaré asistiendo a unos cursos. Pero no se preocupen, actualizare en un lapso de 2-4 días.**

 ** _OoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _El Secreto de los rollos: El arte de las Seis Sabidurías_**

 ** _Siendo así partiremos mañana-_** _dijo Mantis al tiempo que se encaminaba afuera._

oOOOoOOOooOoooOOooOOOOoOO

En una montaña lejos de ahí. Se encontraban 2 grandes maestros del Kung Fu. El Maestro Shifu y la maestra Mei. Llevaban días viajando cuando por fin la vieron…

 **Es aquí Shifu** \- anuncio Mei, dirigiendo su vista al monasterio que se alzaba frente a ellos.

 **El monasterio de Samye. Hace tiempo que no venia aquí. Desde la ultima reunión-** Shifu recordó con melancolía aquellos tiempos.

Justamente la reunión se había llevado acabo 20 años atrás, cuando se decidió que Tai Lung debía ser aprisionado

La maestra lo miro con un poco de Tristeza ya que sabia que Tai Lung había sido como su hijo, y la decisión, aunque había sido la correcta, había sido un golpe muy duro para el.

 **Shifu-** la voz de la maestra lo devolvió a la tierra-¿ **Entramos?**

Shifu asintió y los 2 se adentraron en el monasterio.

 **Bienvenidos Maestros-** una voz proveniente de las sombras se hizo presente. Y de las sombras surgió una pequeña coneja vestida como monje. Se reverencio con respeto ante ellos- **El maestro Xun se encuentra arriba meditando.**

Los maestros asintieron y continuaron su recorrido. Subieron por una amplia escalera y encontraron varias habitaciones. Entre ellas, una tenia la puerta entrecerrada. Entraron sigilosamente y se hallaron en una habitación. En cuyo centro se hallaba una mesa de mármol, y en esa mesa se hallaba una caja de cobre con una única cerradura.

Ambos maestros sabían que se encontraba ahí. Se acercaron lentamente hacia la mesa y justo cuando Shifu tenia intenciones de tocar la caja, un enorme Yak vistiendo una túnica verde esmeralda, detuvo su mano.

 **Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, Shifu-** el enorme Yak hablo con voz profunda.

 **Maestro Xun-** Sjifu rio levemente mientras el maestro soltaba su mano- **veo que sigue conservado esa impresionante velocidad suya.**

 **¿Que haces aqui Shifu?** **Ustedes dos saben perfectamente que se encuentra en esa caja, y lo peligroso que puede ser-** el Maestro Xun guío a Shifu y a Mei afuera de la habitación y se encamino hacia la habitación contigua, siendo esta una pequena estancia tapizada y con cojines. El maestro les ofreció sentarse y Mei y Shifu aceptaron.

 **Maestro nosotros…-** el tono de Mei delataba nerviosismo, puesto que no sabia como tomaría el maestro la noticia- **necesitamos el Rollo de la Paz.**

 **I-imposible-** Xun los miro a ambos como si estuvieran locos.Y la maestra no lo culpaba, después de todo cuando Shifu se había presentado en su templo y dicho que requería el Rollo de la Vida ( **N/A** vida en chino es Shenghuo, ósea el rollo del capitulo anterior) ella se había escandalizado-

 **Ustedes mas que nadie saben que me es imposible dárselos. Incluso esta prohibido sacarlo de la caja.**

 **Déjenos explicarle el motivo de nuestra visita y el porque tener ese rollo es indispensable-** interfirió Shifu.

Así, Shifu termino relatándole al maestro lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

 **Lamento lo del Maestro Oogway-** dijo un poco cabizbajo- **esta bien. Supongo que bajo circunstancias tan criticas, se me es permitido tomar el rollo. Deben estar cansados. Duerman un poco y mañana partimos al encuentro de los otros Maestros.**

Habiendo dicho esto el maestro se retiro de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Víbora sentía la fresca ventisca en su rostro. Hace unos pocos días los 5 habían partido de la aldea para encaminarse al Palacio de Jade. Se hallaban viajando a una velocidad poco común en ellos, y eso se debía a la urgencia de las noticias que llevaban. Como los planes de los bandidos y la perdida de uno de sus miembros.

Era una noche de luna llena, donde toda la luz que existía provenía de la luna. Nadie decía nada.

Víbora aun sumida en sus pensamientos y la tristeza no se percato de que ya habían llegado al Valle de la Paz. Aunque todo se encontraba oscuro, puesto que ya era tarde. Alrededor de la media noche. Se encaminaron al palacio de Jade. Cuando entraron, inmediatamente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Necesitaban tiempo para procesar todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoO

A la mañana siguiente la Maestra Mei despertó mas temprano que de costumbre. Fijo su vista en el techo y reflexiono acerca de los eventos recientes. La verdad había tenido muy poco tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido.

 _Esto es una locura. El entrenamiento de las seis Sabidurías no ha sido usado en 1000 años. Ni siquiera yo fui capaz de dominar el rollo de La vida, que ha sido custodiado en mi templo desde la separación._

La Maestra Mei estaba tan perdida en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuanta del tiempo que había transcurrido. Para cuando se levanto y se aproximo a la ventana, se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Estimo que era alrededor de medio día. Se vistió a prisa con una túnica roja con dragones dorados, y se encamino a la sala que usualmente usaban para reuniones.

Al llegar vio que Shifu y Xun se encontraban ahí. Y también una leopardo que conocía muy bien.

 **Maestra Shan, no esperaba encontrarla aquí.**

 **Yo me tome la libertad de llamarla.-** contesto Xun

 **He oído de los acontecimientos recientes. Y lo único que nos queda es convocar una reunión entre los 5 maestros lo mas pronto posible.-** respondió calmada mente la maestra.

 **El maestro Shaoran llegara en unas cuantas horas con su respectivo rollo.-** añadió Shifu

 **Bien. Esperaremos hasta entonces para dar inicio a la reunión.-** respondió Mei

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOo

Víbora decidido que no podía mas.

Había pasado alrededor de 3 horas intentado dormir sin conseguirlo. Se encamino silenciosamente a travez de las habitaciones, y en una de ellas pudo distinguir a Po roncando y durmiendo despreocupadamente.

 _Pobre, no me gusta pensar en como reaccionara cuando lo sepa._

Se encamino hacia la cocina y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Mono y a Mantis allí.

 **Tampoco podíamos dormir-** dijo Mantis casi leyendo su mente.

 **¿Quieres un vaso de agua?-** ofreció Mono

Víbora solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento en la mesa a lado de sus compañeros. Todos pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio cuando de repente escucharon un… ¿aleteo?

Fuese lo que fuese se aproximaba rápidamente al lugar donde estaban. Cuando de repente se oye un fuerte ruido en el techo y Seng aterrizo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Grulla apareció repentinamente en la cocina.

 **¿Que ha…?-** se interrumpió al ver a Seng en el suelo- **pasado.**

 **¡Maestros! Tengo noticias de… la maestra Tigresa-** Seng, a juzgar por su expresión se encontraba nervioso.

Todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

 **¿Que has dicho?-** dijo Mono en apenas un susurro.

 **Verán… El guerrero dragon estaba preocupado por que se habían demorado en la mino que les encargo el Maestro Shifu, así que me mando a buscarlos. Pero al llegar a la aldea me dijeron que ya estaban de regreso. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando encontré a la Maestra Tigresa… tenia muy mal aspecto y numerosas heridas. Luego me contó lo sucedido y me pidió que les entregara esto.-** Seng extendió un rollo hacia Vibora-

Víbora tomo el rollo monótonamente. Aun no podía creérselo.

 **Mmmmmm-** Seng se sentia un poco incomodo, ya que nadie hacia un solo sonido o movimiento- **bueno es… es tarde así que yo me iré a dormir.**

Grulla fue el primero en recuperarse.

Suavemente le quito el rollo a Víbora y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

Mono, Víbora y Mantis se armaron de valor y empezaron a leerlo.

 ** _Amigos:_**

 ** _Espero que estén todos bien, y que ya hayan avisado al Maestro Shifu de los planes del felino misterioso. Volveré apenas me sea posible, no sale muy bien librada de esa explosión. Solo quiero advertirles algo, por sorprendente que parezca alguien me salvo y me acompañara al Palacio de Jade cuando regrese. Es un Maestro al igual que nosotros. Al llegar se les explicare todo._**

 ** _PD: Es alguien que conocen muy bien._**

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooOoooo

El maestro Shifu se encontraba sentado impaciente en su silla, con el Rollo del dragón enfrente suyo y expuesto a todos. En una mesa circular se hallaban: Shifu con el rollo del dragón, Mei con el rollo de la Vida, Xun con el rollo de la paz, la Maestra Shan con el rollo de la Visión y por ultimo un asiento vacío correspondiente a alguien que debía estar por llegar.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron repentinamente y apareció un lobo envuelto en una capa de viaje.

 **Maestro Shaoran. Lo estábamos esperando-** dijo Mei.

 **Lamento la espera-** el aludido se limito a responder y tomar el asiento correspondiente. De su bolsa saco un rollo gris.

 **Bien, el Maestro Shaoran ya esta presente con el rollo del Dolor. Doy por comenzada la 2da reunión de los Maestros.-** anuncio Xun. Al ser el anfitrión era su deber anunciar como es debido la reunión.

 **Antes que nada me gustaría saber el motivo de esta reunion-** expreso el recién llegado- **y si vale tanto la pena como para reunir los rollos que todos nosotros hemos custodiado desde la Gran Separación.**

 **Espere-** Interrumpir Shan- **dijo usted ¿"la gran Separación"?**

 **Ah, lo olvidaba. Usted debe ser la discípula del Maestro Qi… Bueno le explicare.-** ofreció amablemente Mei- **Hace mas de 1000 años existió un gran Maestro. El primer ser en dominar el arte de Las Seis Sabidurías. El vivo en gran paz toda su vida, y un día llego a el un leopardo requiriendo ser entrenado.**

 **El Gran Maestro lo instruyo en el arte de las Seis Sabidurías la cual contenía 6 fases. Pero al entrar en la 4 fase el poder empezó a corromper al leopardo.**

 **Abuso del poder que se le había dado y se volvió arrogante y abusivo, y El gran Maestro no tuvo otra opción mas que detenerlo.**

 **Así el gran Maestro tuvo otros discípulos pero ninguno logro dominar el poder de las Seis Sabidurías. Así que antes de morir el Gran Maestro divido el poder del arte en 6 rollos y se los dio a custodiar a varios templos. Y decreto que solo alguien seria el elegido para dominar los 6 rollos.**

 **Desde entonces los rollos han residido en los templos, ya que si cayeran en las manos equivocadas seria el fin de todo lo que conocemos.**

 **Y justamente por esa razón, exijo saber porque estamos todos aquí exponiendo los rollos-** dijo Shaoran.

 **Hace unos meses el Maestro Oogway partió al mundo espiritual-** explico Shifu- **Pero antes de eso me confió su ultima Visión. Acerca de un felino con deseos de venganza, y que al parecer es mucho mas poderoso que Tai Lung.**

 **Siendo así solo el que domine el arte de las Seis Sabidurías podrá derrotarlo…**

 **Aun no nos dices quien es el elegido-** interrumpió Shaoran

Shifu suspiro- **Eso es porque ni siquiera el Maestro Oogway lo sabia… Aunque yo tengo mis sospechas... Como sabrán ya se ha elegido a un Guerrero Dragón en el valle de la paz. Ese guerrero ya ha logrado completar la Primera Fase del entrenamiento: el rollo del dragon. Logrando derrotar a Tai Lung. Solo hace falta llevare los otros rollos y ver si es apto para dominarlos.**

El Maestro Shaoran suspiro- **Bueno… es el primero en dominar la fase uno, así que supongo que será apto para dominar las demás.**

 **Bueno… habiendo llegado a una decisión, partiremos al palacio de Jade mañana.-** dijo Xun- **Doy por terminado la 2da Reunion de los Maestros.**

 **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Gracias por leeer! Que creen que pase ahora? Quien salvo a Tigresa? Sera Po el elegido en dominar las artes de las 6 sabidurías? No dejen de leer.**


	9. El Regreso

**_Hola! Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo :) Y perdonen la tardanza. Se que no tengo excusa. Pero ya no me retrasare. Lo prometo. Algo importante que les quiero decir es que yo JAMAS NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS abandono las historias que hago. Y aquí les traigo el capitulo mas largo que he echo hasta ahora. Se me fríe el cerebro cuando escribo capitulo tan largos. :v_**

 ** _oOooOooOoOoOoOoooOoOoO_**

 ** _El Regreso_**

Había pasado un mes. Y aun con los eventos recientes en la cabeza, Víbora se encontraba haciendo guardia en la entrada del Palacio de Jade.

 ** _Flashback_**

Después de que todos leyeran el contenido de la nota, las reacciones por parte de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Mono abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, a Mantis y Grulla se les cayo la mandíbula y Vibora lanzo un grito ahogado. Nadie se movió. Y en ese preciso momento apareció Po apoyado en las puertas del comedor tratando e regular su respiración.

 **Prepárense para-** jadeo **-** **sentir** \- jadeo **\- el … -** pero se interrumpió al ver sus compañeros inmóviles en la cocina.

Inmediatamente después de verlos, se animo bastante y se dispuso a saludarlos- **Chicos, están aquí, se estaban demorando bastante así que envíe a Seng para…-** pero se interrumpió nuevamente cuando descubrió que sus compañeros no le estaban prestando atención.

 **Mmm…-** algo dudoso paso su mano enfrente de grulla y la sacudió-¿ **están ahí?-** al ver que Grulla seguia inmóvil repitió su acción con Mantis. Con la sorpresa de que Mantis si se movió. Pero sus rápidos reflejos enviaron a Po al suelo.

Po lanzo un gritito ante la inesperada acción, su grito saco a todos de sus cavilaciones. Mantis salió de su trance y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba sosteniendo la mano de Po. La cual temblaba ligeramente.

 **Oh, Po. Lo siento.-** inmediatamente lo soltó. Y Po se reincorporo lentamente.

Jadeo- **Uff. No-** jadeo- **se preocupen.-** rapidamente se percato de algo- **Oigan, ¿Donde esta Tigresa?**

Todos se congelaron nuevamente.

 **Mmm… Ella esta…-** era Mantis, quien sonaba demasiado nervioso.

 **Ella tuvo que quedarse en el pueblo un poco mas de tiempo-** todos miraron con sorpresa a Vibora hablo con firmeza y sin titubear- **estará aquí pronto.**

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Po. Quien se animo nuevamente y empezó a pedirles que le hablaran de su viaje.

Los 5 se relajaron un poco y correspondieron el entusiasmo de Po contándole de su misión (exceptuando las partes que no creyeron convenientes que el supiera). Tras un rato platicando, Po bostezo.

Bostezo- **Bueno, yo me iré a dormir. Los veré mañana.-** se encamino hacia la puerta de la cocina.

 **Po, espera-** Po se volvió para mirar a Mono-¿ **donde esta el Maestro Shifu?**

Todos súbitamente miraron a Po. Ya que solo Mono se percato de que el Maestro Shifu no se encontraba en el Palacio de Jade.

 **El se encuentra en el Monte Shon.-** dijo sin darle importancia- **dijo que volvería pronto.**

Mono estaba a punto de decir algo pero Grulla lo interrumpió- **Gracias Po, buenas noches.**

Po esbozo un sonrisa y se retiro de la cocina.

 **Es raro que el Maestro se ausente. Y mas si el que se encarga del Palacio en su ausencia es Po-** dijo Mono.

¿ **El Monte Shon? Había oído hablar de el antes…-** dijo Mantis con una expresión que señalaba que estaba tratando de recordar.

 **Según recuerdo el Templo Shaolin se encuentra en el Monte Shon.-** dijo Grulla

 **Es cierto-** confirmo Vibora- **pero el Maestro Shifu no visita el templo Shaolin desde la ultima reunión de los Maestros.**

¿ **No fue en esa Reunion en la que se ordeno aprisionar a Tai Lung?-** menciono Mantis.

 **Si, precisamente-** confirmo Vibora- **es por eso que me extraña que se encuentre ahí. Ese lugar de seguro le trae malos recuerdos.**

 **Bueno, supongo que no queda mas que esperar a que regrese.-** dijo Grulla- **aun es urgente decirle lo que paso en esa misión.**

Todos se habían olvidado completamente de Tigresa y su misterioso acompañante.

 **También es urgente que Tigresa llegue-** dijo Vibora

 **Deberíamos montar guardias alrededor del Palacio-** sugirió Mantis- **en caso de que alguno de los dos regrese.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y procedieron a organizar las guardias.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

OooOooooooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOooo

Era medianoche.

Tigresa sentía la fresca brisa en su rostro. Se encontraba descansando sobre el techo de una casa en una pequeña aldea. Desde ahí podía observar las montañas rodeando el valle de la Paz.

 **Llegaremos a mas tardar en 3 días-** una voz proveniente de su lado-¿ **Crees que puedas continuar? Tus heridas siguen estando delicadas.**

Tigresa no se inmuto al oir la repentina voz.

 **Estoy bien. Shifu entrena bien a sus discípulos,** ¿ **sabes?.-** respondió girándose hasta quedar cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz.

El acompañante de Tigresa esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

 **Lo se mejor que nadie.**

Y tras esas palabras el duo, como buenos maestros de Kung Fu que son, reanudaron sigilosamente su viaje.

OoOooooOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOooo

En esos mismos momentos a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, Los Maestros: Shifu, Mei, Shaoran, Xun y Shan se encontraban acampando en plena montaña.

Shifu se encontraba despierto, sin poder dormir por alguna razón. Se encamino fuera de la tienda sin despertar a los otros maestros y contemplo las estrellas.

 _Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en la Ultima Reunion de los Maestros._

El asunto de Tai Lung, aunque ya pasado el tiempo, seguía siendo una herida abierta en Shifu.

Lo que Shifu no sabia es que alguien se aproximaba a el por detrás…

 **Shifu-** un ala toco el hombro de Shifu y el volteo.

¿ **Maestra Mei?**

 **Algo te preocupa.-** dijo Mei inmediatamente

 **No, no estoy preocupado-** mintió Shifu

 **Siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso Shifu-** dijo Mei mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 **Mmm… Yo… Usted…** ¿ **Como lo supo?-** el nerviosismo de Shifu lo delato ante la Maestra.

 **Tienes la misma mirada que yo tuve alguna vez. Una mirada que refleja culpabilidad y profunda tristeza. Puedo deducir que se trata de Tai Lung.-** dijo la maestra dejando a Shifu sorprendido.

 **Yo… Ehmm…**

 **Dime Shifu** ¿ **Te gustaría oír una historia?-** dijo Mei interrumpiendo

El maestro Shifu iba a protestar pero se callo y le respondió.

 **Claro.-** hubo un largo silencio

 **Aunque no lo creas comprendo tu dolor-** Shifu miro a Mei confundido mientras ella observaba el cielo nocturno- **Hace mucho tiempo en la Epoca de la Gran Guerra, cuando varios guerreros trataban de apoderase de los rollos, yo tuve una estudiante. -** Mei sonreía ligeramente.

 **Agil y fuerte en batalla, decidida y sabia fuera de ella…-** se podía notar la melancolía en su rostro- **La entrene durante gran parte de su vida, fue casi una hija para mi. Todo el tiempo le decía que su destino era proteger el rollo y convertirse en una Gran Maestra. Me hacia sentir tan orgullosa…-** pero el brillo en los ojos de Mei desapareció repentinamente.

 **Hasta que llego la noche donde un comandante con grandes tropas se dispuso a invadir el Templo reclamando el rollo de la Vida. Eran demasiados. Y solo estábamos ella y yo. No había tiempo ni siquiera de huir, y yo al pelear con el comandante termine agotada y herida…**

Shifu miro impresionado a la maestra Mei ante tal revelación.

 **Hay pocas cosas que me molesto en recordar Shifu. Pero hay algo que Jamas olvidare…-** continuo Mei.

 **Y es la mirada en sus ojos. Su decisión, su valentía… en ese momento no pude sentirme mas orgullosa. Me miro a los ojos y me dedico su ultima mirada. Sus ultimas palabras fueron "Protege el rollo pase lo que pase"…**

…

 **Ambos hemos cometido errores Shifu. Los convertimos en lo que los entrenamos para ser.-** continuo Mei refiriéndose a Tai Lung y su estudiante- **y de alguna manera siempre terminamos culpándonos y arrepintiendo del camino que los obligamos a tomar.**

Shifu no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

No había un solo día en el que no recordara a Tai Lung. Pensando siempre que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan estricto con el. Si no hubiera dejado que el entrenamiento le carcomiera. Si tal vez le hubiera dejado…

Vivir

 **No podemos corregir lo que hemos echo Shifu. Pero no es sano atormentarnos por el pasado y olvidarse del presente-** las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Mei, sin embargo ella no las libero.

Shifu suspiro profundamente- **Me gustaría pensar que el me ha perdonado-** la profunda tristeza era palpable en Shifu.

¿ **Y tu?-** pregunto Mei- **¿Ya te has perdonado?**

Shifu no respondió. ¿Realmente se había perdonado a si mismo?

 **Hasta que no nos perdonemos a nosotros mismos, no podemos reclamar su perdón.-** declaro Mei.

Shifu y Mei se quedaron reflexionando acerca de sus vidas y las vidas de sus estudiantes.

Sin darse cuenta amaneció y eventualmente tuvieron que reanudar su viaje al Valle de la Paz.

Shifu solo estaría en paz hasta que se perdonara y Tai Lung lo perdonara. Y tenia un extraño presentimiento acerca de ello.

 **Estaremos en el Palacio de Jade en 3 días-** anuncio Xun.

Definitivamente. Shifu tenia un extraño presentimiento.

OooOoOoOoooOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era casi Medianoche. Y Vibora se encontraba en su guardia. Estaba entrando al Palacio de Jade para pedir que Grulla la relevara cuando a lo lejos distinguió algo. Como era a gran distancia solo se podían notar manchas. Y de repente esas manchas desaparecieron.

 _Debo estar cansada._

Se volvió para abrir la puerta.

PRUMM

Un ligero temblor se hizo presente detrás de ella.

 **Víbora**

 _Esa voz es de…_

Víbora se volvió rápidamente para ver a Tigresa parada en frente de ella.

Y a lado suyo Tai Lung.

OooOoooOooOooooOoooOoOo

 **Maestro Shifu. Esta de vuelta.-** Mantis se encontraba en las Puertas del Palacio de Jade al extremo opuesto de donde estaba Vibora montando su guardia.

 **Así es. Mantis, eston son los 4 Grandes Maestros: Mei, Xun, Shaoran y Shan.**

Mantis se inclino con respeto ante los maestros.

 **Tu debes ser Mantis. Un miembro de los 5 furiosos-** dijo la Maestra Shan.

 **Así es Maestra-** respondió respetuosamente.

 **Mantis, reúne a los 5 y al Panda en el Salón de los Guerreros, es urgente hablar con ellos.-** instruyo Shifu

 **Si, maestro-** volvió a hacer otro respetuoso saludo a los Maestros y se esfumo.

 **Maestros, procederemos al Salón de los Guerreros. Lugar donde se dará a cabo la reunión y donde podrán guardar sus respectivos rollos.-** Shifu guío al Salón a los Maestros y estos se dispusieron a guardar los rollos en un lugar seguro.

Aunque se detuvieron cuando se Percataron de que los 5 incluyendo a Po se encontraban allí.

Y con ellos estaba ¿Tai Lung?

OoOooOoOoOooOooOoooooO

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Ti- Tigresa… Pero que… El…-** Vibora se encontraba aun estupefacta por lo que sus ojos vean.

¡Era el! ¡Era Tai Lung! ¡¿Pero como?!

 **Escucha Vibora, se los explicare a todos después. Por ahora es importante que hablemos con el Maestro Shifu.**

Tai Lung se mantenia impasible y estoico como era costumbre en el.

Los tres Maestros se adentraron en el Palacio.

 **Víbora es importante que…-** el al igual que Vibora se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver a Tai Lung.

 **Lo explicaremos después Mantis-** dijo Tigresa con seriedad.

 **Ahlm… esta- esta bien. El Maestro Shifu esta de regreso y convoco una Reunion en el Salon de los Guerreros.-** todos se disponian a ir al punto de la reunion- **¡Esperen!-** todos pararon subitamente- **El Maestro Shifu esta acompañado por la Asamblea de Maestros.**

Tigresa y Tai Lung se congelaron en su lugar.

Si bien de por si ya iba a ser un gran shock explicarle al Maestro Shifu el regreso de Tai Lung iba a ser aun peor explicárselo a Toda la Asamblea de Maestros.

Tigresa miro a Tai Lung con un poco de duda. Y Tai Lung le devolvió una mirada serena y un asentimiento con la cabeza. Y Tigresa se relajo… un poco.

Mantis y Vibora miraron extrañados esta conexión.¿Desde cuando se comunicaban así? Como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ambos sospechaban que algo había pasado en esa misión. ¿Por que otra razón estaría Tai Lung ahí? Pero confiaban en Tigresa. Su juicio nunca era puesto a prueba. Si ella confiaba en el, ellos también lo harían ( al menos tratarían).

Los 4 Maestros se dirigieron al Salon de los Guerreros.

Donde encontraron a La Asamblea de Maestros, a Grulla, a Mono y al Guerrero Dragon.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Todos se congelaron.

Nadie movia un solo dedo.

Y todas las miradas estaban puestas en Tai Lung.

Po apunto a Tai Lung con un dedo- **Esperen** ¿ **Ese no es…?¿Tai Lung?-** dijo tartamudeando. Que si bien no le tenia miedo a Tai Lung le tenia miedo a los muertos. Y mas a los fantasmas.

Tras las palabras de Po los Maestros reaccionaron.

Toda la Asamblea de Maestros se abalanzó sobre Tai Lung. Quien para su sorpresa no se inmuto y se dejo hacer.

 **¿Que haces aquí?-** pregunto Xun intentando sonar calmado.

 **Tengo información que podría servirles. E imagino que todos se están preguntando como es que estoy aquí.-** respondió el de la misma manera.

 **¿Y por que habríamos de creerte?-** Shifu se paro en frente de Tai Lung. Quien estaba arrodillado y era retenidoo por Shaoran y Mei.

 **Por que la salve-** hablo el dirigiendo su mirada a Tigresa.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

OoooooooOoOoOoOoO

 ** _Sip. No se preocupen. Sigo viva. Que les pareció el capitulo? Confiaran los maestros en Tai Lung? Por que el salvo a Tigresa? No se preocupen lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo._**


	10. Se busca Co-Escritor

Hola a todos.

Se que deben de querer matarme por no continuar, pero les juro que no he tenido tiempo y desafortunadamente tampoco inspiración.

Sin embargo les prometi a ustedes y a mi misma que jamas dejaría una historia inconclusa. He estado pensando mucho en una forma de resolver mi falta de tiempo he inspiración, y lo único que se me ha ocurrido es pedir su ayuda.

Si les gusta la historia tanto como a mi, entonces son bienvenidos a colaborar conmigo como Co-escritores de la historia (yo les daría sus respectivos créditos como Co-autores).

En verdad necesito su ayuda, si no llega alguien interesado me temo que me tomara muchísimo tiempo terminar esta historia (tiempo totalmente indefinido).

Si alguien esta interesado contácteme por inbox.

Att: UchihaRitsuko

Posdata: Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia, en verdad se os agradezco y me disculpo por mi falta de organización e inspiración.


End file.
